


My Best Friend's Girlfriend

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Tara's still getting to know Willow's friends, but she likes what she sees.





	My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Buffy's kitchen is nothing like her mother's; vinyl everywhere, with hardly a grain of wood in sight, no all-encompassing smell of spices. But with the rest of the gang out in the dining room, laughing and joking to beat the band, it feels every bit as like to home. Xander's relating embarrassing anecdotes to Anya with altogether too much relish, while Joyce and Giles admonish him to no avail and Willow occasionally chimes in with details of her own. Tara doesn't exactly feel wedged in; Buffy keeps telling her mom how they need to see each other more. Still, she knows she's a last-minute addition.

"I'm really sorry we didn't have you over for Thanksgiving." Buffy tops off her diet coke, rearranging the glasses on the tray. "It was a lot of fun. Apart from the crazed Native Americans."

"It's okay." Her stammer keeps threatening but not quite emerging, little spasms caught between her brain and tongue. "We weren't even introduced yet."

The Slayer looks troubled, making the segue more awkward. "How long have you guys been going out? You and Willow?"

"Uh..." Tara flounders for a moment, realizes she hasn't even considered the question herself. "I don't want to say it just 'happened', but...I don't think I could point to any particular day, or anything. It was this really long, slow process, and..." She breaks off again; the last thing Buffy needs reminding of is how long Willow waited to say something.

"I don't blame her for being nervous. After the way I reacted --"

"It's hard, feeling like you have to keep secrets. Especially from people you love."

Laughter echoes from the other room, as Buffy stirs sugar into Joyce's iced tea.

"I'm glad you invited me," Tara adds. Searching for something else to say, she settles on the obvious. "Your mom's really nice."

"So's Will. Not that I --" A blush creeps up Buffy's cheeks, and then a smile. "I'm glad she's happy. With you."


End file.
